BleachWiki Diskussion:Neueste Kapitel
Hier können die neusten aktuellen Spoiler von euch diskutiert werden oder ihr könnt hier auch sagen, was ihr gut findet und was nicht. 22:00, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Kapitel 352 So, neue Spoiler raus! Wenn sie echt sind, dann bin ich doch etwas überrascht. Ulquiorra beschützt Orihime und Ishida. Warum nur?^^ Aber für mich ist in diesem Kapitel der Beweis, dass Ichigo sich zwar nicht richtig kontrollieren kann, aber auch nicht komplett weg ist, denn er handelt ja noch immer aus dem Wunsche heraus, zu helfen, anders als Hollow Ichigo, auch wenn er sich benimmt wie dieser. Auch die Regenerationsfähigkeiten von Ulquiorra sind ziemlich beeindruckend. Vielleicht ist er jetzt tot, oder der echte Kampf folgt noch, warten wir es ab. Hoffentlich kommt aber auch bald mal das Kapitel über Ulquiorras Vergangenheit :) 15:12, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Kapitel 351 Die Spoiler zu diesem Kapitel sind schon da, allerdings nur mit low-quality Bildern und außerdem ist es jetzt schon zu spät, um diese noch hochzuladen. Das werde ich dann morgen erledigen und hoffen, dass es sich dann noch lohnt, s. u. MfG, 20:44, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Jetzt sind die Spoiler auch hier. Bei dieser Gelegenheit möchte ich mich auch nochmal bei Fazzelo bedanken, weil dieser an meiner Stelle, da ich keine Zeit hatte, die Bilder hinzugefügt hat und die Bedeutung von Ulquiorras Attacke hinzugefügt hat, die ich nicht wusste. MfG, 19:27, 26. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Kapitel 350 Leider konnte man gestern nicht auf den Bleach Asylum Server zugreifen, wegen dortiger Serverprobleme und da habe ich mich auf heute vertröstet und wäre, wenn es heute immer noch so gewesen wäre auf Suche nach anderen Spoilerquellen gegangen. Aber jetzt sind die Chapter unerwarteterweise schon raus. Sorry. MfG, 16:14, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe gestern Ewigkeiten versucht auf die Seite zu kommen. Es ging dann irgendwann am späten Nachmittag (17-18Uhr rum).Die Spoiler sind draußen und einfach geil ^^ Ichigo verwandelt sich auch.Obwohl ich zwar mit einer Verwandlung gerechnet habe,war ich überrascht.Er sieht ja jetzt aus wie ein Stier.Die eine Verwandlung als er bei den Vaizards war,anders aus oder?Trotzdem ein tolles Kapitel. Die Frage ist ja nur,ob Hichigo die Kontrolle hat oder Ichigo selbst. --Rukia91 09:08, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Dem ist eigentich nichts hinzuzufügen, außer, dass es allerhöchstwahrscheinlich Ichigo ist, falls mit dem Fakt argumentiert wird, dass er Inoue unbedingt beschützen wollte. Andererseits ist er so "irre" und von der Rolle, dass es der Persönlichkeit her garnicht Ichigo sein kann. 17:47, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Kapitel 349 Spoiler da, Diskussion eröffnet. Ich persönlich freue mich schon sehr auf das Chapter und noch mehr auf das von nächste Woche, da wir Ichigo nun wohl endlich mal wieder in "kompletter" Hollowform, wie im Kampf gegen die Vizards sehen werden. Wer weiß, vielleicht hat er sich dabei sogar unter Kontrolle. Auf jeden Fall sind die Zeiten, in denen Ulquiorra ungestört das tun konnte, was er wollte, wohl bald vorbei. Und auch Ishidas Angriffsarsenal mit den "deutschen Attacken" wurde erweitert. Mich interessiert eure Meinung zu den Spoilern. MfG, 18:04, 11. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Kapitel 347 Kapitel 347 Spoiler sind da. Zur Diskussion freigegeben. Ich persönlich denke folgendes darüber: Das SOOOOOO starke, unüberwindbare Cero Oscurus scheint mit diesem einfachen Überstehen durch Ichigo ja (leider; denn ich mochte das irgendwie) wieder nur eine Methode zum overpowern Ichigos gewesen zu sein. Aber mal ehrlich? Eine "Vollendung" dieser jetzt schon für Ichigo zu starken Resurrección oder eine Art zweites Arrancarrelease? Sozusagen ein Arrancar-Bankai, das nur die besten Espada erreichen können? Das ist meines Erachtens zwar gut und wird interessant, aber dies wieder nur als Methode zum Overpowern Ichigos einzusetzen finde ich LAHM! Okay, die Powerdifferenzen waren ja schon immer so eine Sache bei Bleach (zum Beispiel: 10 Tage Training mit Urahara bringen Ichigo soweit, wie andere Shinigami ihr ganzes Leben lang nicht kommen (zugegeben, er hatte vorher schon was drauf, aber trotzdem). Das wurde ja auch von den Fans tolleriert. Dann diese ganze Sachen mit dem Steigern von Ulquiorra als übermächtigen Obermotz. Und jetzt noch ein zweites Arrancarrelease? Und das schon bei Ulquiorra? Einem Gegner, den Ichigo ja wohl höchstwahrscheinlich in nächster Zeit besiegen wird? Das geht zu weit! Erst wird es so dargestellt, dass Ichigo allerhöchstens noch 0,01% Siegchancen hat (Cero Oscurus und so) und dann übersteht er es mit gerade mal ein wenig Schaden an der Maske und dann kommt noch ein noch mächtigeres Release (das Ichigo möglicherweise wieder (RELATIV) einfach besiegen wird)? Und selbst wenn dies NICHT zum Overpowern Ichigos dienen sollte, so steigert dies doch Aizens Stärke ins Unendliche. Er war schon anfang sehr stark und erschien ÜBERmächtig. Dann konnte er den damaligen ( (zu der Zeit)"unüberwindbaren") Grimmjow allein mit ein wenig seiner Reiatsu in die Knie zwingen. Und wenn jetzt Ulquiorra schon dieses "Arrancar-Bankai" hat, haben es Halibel, Barragan und Stark garantiert auch und zwischen denen und Ulquiorra und auch noch innerhalb der Top3 gibt es ja nochmal riesige Powerdifferenzen (ich sage nur Nnoitra und Ulquiorra), was allein Stark schon so übermächtg macht, wie Yamamoto zur Zeit der Soul Society Saga im Vergleich zu Keigo erschien (okay, vielleicht ETWAS übertrieben^^). Und da die (meisten) Arrancar Aizen nicht folgen würden, wenn er nicht so stark wäre beziehungsweise sie ihn nicht respektieren würden, muss zwischen ihm und Stark noch eine große "Lücke" sein. Die Sachen an sich, die Kubo da bringt, wie z. B. ein "Arrancar-Bankai", sind zwar cool, aber wie er sie einsetzt ist scheiße. MfG, 17:08, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ---- Okay, ich nehme alles zurück, ich habe nichts gesagt. Gerade sind ausführlichere Spoiler reingekommen, die ich jetzt sofort zu posten anfangen werde. Zwar immer noch keine Bilder, aberwenigstens scheint es so, als hätte das Cero Oscurus, doch etwas mehr Spuren hinterlassen. MfG, 15:49, 26. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Kleine Ergänzung zu dem Spoilerpost auf der Hauptseite (da dies nur ein Eindruck einer unbekannten Person ist, wollte ich es nicht auf der Hauptseite der Spoiler posten): Ulquiorra sieht ähnlich aus wie der Teufel. (Mögliche Erklärung dafür, dass wir bis jetzt die 7 Todsünden hatten.) MfG, 16:53, 26. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Netter Spoiler, leider ohne Bilder... Aber gut, das Ulquiorra endlich mal Emotionen zeigt und nich immer teilnahmslos ist. Und wenn man jetzt mal was da rein interpretieren wollte, is er ja genau deshalb "ausgerastet", weil Ichigo nicht aufgibt. Meine Theorie ist, dass es sein könnte, dass er Ichigo nicht versteht, weil er sich auch gegen Aizen widersetzt hat und unterlag und sich dann lieber Aizen angeschlossen hat als für seine Überzeugung, wie Ichigo, alles zu geben. Für mich machts Sinn, aber wer weiß? Ich denke, demnächst kriegen wir ein Flashback Chapter von Ulquiorra wo sich das alles auflöst, jetzt wo die emotionale "Oberfläche" angeknackst ist xD. 22:50, 26. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Genau dieselbe Vermutung wie du, haben auf Bleach Asylum auch viele geäußert und noch mehr, haben sich dieser Theorie angeschlossen (inklusive meiner selbst). 16:04, 27. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kapitel 346 Es sind zwar schon kleinere Spoiler zu Kapitel 346 "The Wrath" aufgetaucht, aber diese sind so lückenhaft und daher auch noch unsicher (also ob es keine Fakespoiler sind), dass ich mich entscheiden habe, zu warten bis mehr/bessere/bestätigte Spoiler auftauchen. Morgen sollten diese dann spätestens da sein. MfG, 18:54, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Endlich sind komplette Spoilerinfos mit angemessen großen Bildern da. Ich persönlich denke, dass dieses Chapter bei mir durchaus Chancen hat, mein persönliches Lieblingschapter zu werden. Ulquiorra wird jawohl ÜBERMÄCHTIG dargestellt und ist nach Ichigos stärkster Attacke im stärksten Modus ohne irgendwelche Maßnahmen unternommen zu haben unversehrt. Natürlich ist Ichigo (dessen Art und Weise des Stärkerwerdens (je öfter Maske, desto besser XD) ja im Chapter erklärt wurde), wenn er Ulquiorra besiegt (was er wird, auch wenn es eigentlich unmöglich ist, wenn's schon so um ihre Powerdifferenzen steht) auch MEHR ALS ÜBERMÄCHTIG. Ich sehe das ganze als eine Methode von Kubo, Ichigo MASSIV zu OVERPOWERN, sodass er IRGENDWANN EINMAL in der Liga von Aizen spielen KÖNNTE. Ich sage nur, Powerdifferenzen. Allerdings finde ich das "Cero Oscurus" super, auch wenn man noch nichts faktisches darüber weiß (wie stark Ichigo jetzt verletzt ist) und das Chaptercover würde ich mir am liebsten ausdrucken, vergrößern lassen und es als Riesenposter in meinem Zimmer aufhängen, so toll finde ich das. XD Was meint ihr zu dem Chapter? Diskussion eröffnet. MfG, 18:16, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Also ich stimme definitiv mit dir überein darin, dass das Chapter hammergeil ist. Ich wage es gar nicht nachzudenken, was passieren wird. Aber ich sehe da zwei Optionen, eine wahrscheinliche, die andere eher nict. Entweder, denke ich, besiegt Ichigo mit nem neuen Powerschub Ulquiorra und so weiter etc. pp. wie immer^^. Oder Ichigo wird getötet/schwer verletzt, was Orihimes Kräften auf irgendeine Art und Weise einen Schub verleiht, sie heilt ihn und besiegt Ulquiorra (das, meine Freunde was die unwahrscheinliche Theorie :D). Auf jeden Fall ein mega-spannendes Chap. 18:42, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Also ist wirklich ein hammer chapter mit guten Bildern ich seh das fast so wie Fazzelo entweder bekommt ichigo einen erneuten Powerschub oder er wird schwer verletzt aber sterben wird er denk ich nicht da er die hauptperson ist.Ist da nur noch die Frage wer ihm zurhilfe kommt fals er schwer verletzt wird.--Kenpachi no sato 05:46, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC)